


-Cuando Nadie Nos Ve-

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Caricias, M/M, PWP, Restos en horas de trabajo, Voyeurism, Y cosas un tanto locas que se me ocurren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó como un simple reto, una apuesta para aligerar la tensión de los últimos días que ya les estaba comenzando a pasar factura a todos. Fue un tanto tonto si lo piensa, Danno sin corbata, tan sencillo como eso, el primer botón de su camisa abierto y el resto fue historia, las palabras brotaron de su boca mucho antes de que pudiera pensarlas del todo. Para cuando el reto estuvo en el aire, y aquellos ojos azules le observaron con malicia, supo que quizá no había sido una buena idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Cuando Nadie Nos Ve-

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un universo alternativo muuuuuuy alternativo. NO me hago responsable por lo que les pase mientras leen, esto es puramente sexo sin trama, advertido/as estan.

Todo empezó como un simple reto, una apuesta para aligerar la tensión de los últimos días que ya les estaba comenzando a pasar factura a todos. Fue un tanto tonto si lo piensa, Danno sin corbata, tan sencillo como eso, el primer botón de su camisa abierto y el resto fue historia, las palabras brotaron de su boca mucho antes de que pudiera pensarlas del todo. Para cuando el reto estuvo en el aire, y aquellos ojos azules le observaron con malicia, supo que quizá no había sido una buena idea.

La competitividad era un rasgo especialmente marcado en el rubio, un rasgo un poco escondido, quizás no tanto, pero que con el paso de los meses descubrió sin querer. Con cervezas viendo hacia el mar, y ellos dos descansando con la brisa soplando en sus rostros.

Fue tonto, mucho, debió darse cuenta antes.

Tampoco es que se arrepienta demasiado.

\- ¿Estás listo, o es que ya te arrepentiste, _babe_? – le dice el rubio a su espalda, la corbata desecha colgando aún de su cuello, la camisa todavía abierta haciendo volar su poco sentido común cuando se voltea a verle, poniéndolo en _modo bestia_ como usualmente le dice el rubio cuando trabajan, y también cuando no.

\- ¿Y tú? Yo estoy más que dispuesto. – devuelve, porque la competitividad es algo incluso más arraigado en su ser. Su voz volviéndose más ronca sin que lo note, porque ese es el efecto que ese hombre tiene en él.

\- ¿Estoy aquí, no es así? – añade, haciendo notar un hecho obvio, como si la sola presencia del moreno no le afectara en lo más mínimo. De los dos es quien se controla mejor en situaciones así.

\- Empecemos entonces. – responde, relamiéndose los labios en espera de lo que se vendrá, dando un paso en dirección del hombre frente a él. Pero su avance es frenado por la mano de este en su pecho, dejándolo fuera de juego durante un momento.

\- Quiero ver. – enuncia con cuidado, bajando su mano lentamente por el torso aún cubierto, sintiendo los músculos contraerse bajo su tacto antes de retirarla por completo. Y no necesita explicarse porque ambos saben lo que está pidiendo, y el aire pesado que escapa del moreno es como una sinfonía que le eriza el cuerpo entero.

\- Vas a matarme, _babe,_ ¿Sabías eso? – gruñe con una sonrisa a medias, dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- No antes de que tú me mates a mí. – rebate, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin querer, deleitándose con el cuerpo fuerte y alto del que no puede despegar la mirada.

\- Ya veremos. – dice, antes de levantar el borde de su camisa para acariciar su abdomen, apenas un poco, sólo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto algo de su piel para tentar al rubio, sabedor de lo mucho que disfruta que aquello sea sin prisas. Aunque a él personalmente le gustaría arrancarle la ropa en movimientos rápidos, desesperados, y empotrarle contra la pared.

Sus dedos dibujan la línea de sus abdominales, subiendo lentamente, arrastrando la tela en el proceso y rebelando más y más de su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos simplemente para imaginar que son las manos del rubio las que le recorren, una en su abdomen, la otra sobre el bulto que ya crece dentro de los pantalones cargo, acariciándolo levemente, haciéndolo suspirar con fuerza, a una respiración de lanzar el primer gemido ahogado. Mismo que ahoga porque el primero en gemir debe ser el de ojos azules.

Y sonríe satisfecho cuando le escucha hacerlo, orgulloso de sí mismo porque ni siquiera se ha sacado la camisa y ya ha conseguido su objetivo.

\- Tócame. – ordena con la voz gruesa, cuando su mano ha llegado a su pecho y la camisa empieza a ahogarle, sus ojos fieramente cerrados.

\- No…todavía no…quiero verte. – responde con la voz entrecortada, sofocando apenas sus propias ganas de tocarse porque quiere que sea el moreno quien lo haga, que le arranque la ropa y haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Scott! – se queja, frustrado y un poco más excitado, esa vena voyeur le agrada en secreto.

\- Sólo un poco más, quiero verte desnudarte para mí. – dice en tono de disculpa, apretando los puños para no hacer lo que el moreno le pide, y para no tocarse a si mismo tampoco.

Aunque su cuerpo queme porque lo haga.

\- Tú fuiste el de la idea, Alex, ¿Recuerdas? – añade un segundo después.

\- Mi idea era…algo…distinta. – responde, abriendo los ojos por fin, con la respiración algo más pesada al notar la forma en que Scott le mira, la manera en que hierve con las ganas de tocarle, de tocarse, pero manteniéndose al borde porque disfruta aquello como nadie. Porque disfruta de su cuerpo como nadie más a hecho, y eso a Alex le vuelve loco. – Pero como siempre, tú haces lo que quieras conmigo. – agrega, deshaciéndose de la camisa en un movimiento felino y elegante, sus músculos moviéndose sinuosamente bajo su piel, arrancando un nuevo gemido del rubio al verlo, sus ojos azules abriéndose más, oscureciéndose por el deleite que le provoca que Alex haga lo que sea por él.

Que le consienta esto, una y mil veces, desde la primera vez que se tocaron como algo más que simples compañeros de trabajo o amigos. El aire le quema en la garganta, pero no tanto como el deseo que le nace desde el fondo de su ser al verle semi desnudo, tocándose por encima del pantalón junto con el movimiento hipnótico de la tinta en sus brazos, en su cadera.

\- El maquillaje esta…esta desvaneciéndose. – farfulla, con la voz muy baja porque es demasiado, Alex es demasiado para su sentidos, y señala su cadera, al punto donde ya se percibe la tinta del tatuaje de su espalda baja y parece querer abrazarle. Sus tatuajes le vuelven loco, todos ellos, los indescifrables de sus brazos, los de su espalda, pero por encima de todo, los de su pecho, los que coronan sus pezones. Los que odia que oculten para la serie bajo capas de maquillaje cuando él sólo quiere mirarlos.

Podría pasar años enteros besándolos, lamiéndolos, rindiéndoles el tributo que se merecen. Que Alex se merece. La garganta se le seca con el sólo pensamiento de probarle, de sentir en su lengua la salinidad de su piel, de recorrer su cuerpo con ella, y está seguro que esta por mandar todo a la mierda, que Alex ganará la apuesta, porque siempre lo hace al final.

Aunque esa vez quería que fuese diferente, sólo un poco. Pero se estaba volviendo inaguantable.

\- ¡Scoooott! – le llama Alex nuevamente, retorciendo ligeramente uno de sus pezones, apretando ligeramente su entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

Le ruega a propósito para hacerle caer, y Scott esta tan cerca de darse por vencido que es ridículo, pero no lo hace, por alguna razón no lo hace, no se quiebra ante sus deseos.

\- No…todavía…no. – masculla con dificultad, con la erección doliendo dentro de los malditos pantalones de vestir de Danno. – Te quiero desnudo…frente a mí. – gruñe como un animal herido.

Alex le devuelve el gruñido, mitad frustración y sexo, dejándose de sutilezas e introduciendo su mano en los pantalones, abriendo únicamente el botón de estos, dándose el alivio que Scott aún se niega a darle, acariciando su erección palpitante y apretándola como desea que el rubio lo haga, que le aprese como nadie jamás ha hecho o hará jamás. La mano en su pecho quema ya de ansias, sus dos manos lo hacen, ambas desean tocar su piel clara, sentir el cosquilleo de su vello corporal hasta llegar a la línea perfecta y elevada de su trasero, para posesionarse de ella, amasarlo y hacerlo únicamente suyo. Reiterando su derecho a ser el único en poder tocarle como le venga en gana.

Le desea tanto que su pene duele un poco más al imaginarse entrando en él, fundiéndose con su carne, su mano aprieta un poco más mientras su pulgar esparce el líquido claro que ya exuda su glande. Gime sin poder evitarlo, porque la sensación es exquisita, pero incomparable con lo que sentiría si fuese Scott el autor de aquel toque. La mano que aún ronda su pecho baja hasta su pantalón hasta abrirlo por completo, retirando la tela del bóxer hasta dejarlo un poco más abajo, lo suficiente para dejarle al rubio una visión perfecta de su miembro erecto y doliente, lloroso y necesitado de él, de sus labios y manos.

\- Mierda. – le escucha decir a Scott, y vuelve a sonreír porque en su voz ha escuchado claramente el deseo y la desesperación por tocarle, pero su sonrisa rápidamente desaparece porque sus labios forman una "O" perfecta cuando empieza a masturbarse suavemente pensando en él, en la boca de Scott en su miembro, y tiene que controlarse o terminara ahí mismo, sin llegar a tocarle y eso es impensable.

\- Tu turno. – dice, frenando un poco las caricias en su cuerpo, volviendo a abrir los ojos para fijarlos en la figura acalorada de un muy sonrojado y ansioso Scott que no despega la mirada de su cuerpo, de su pene.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Scott, sin entender a que vienen esas palabras durante un segundo, y el siguiente, porque realmente está perdido en la imagen que Alex le está dando, sexo puro. Sus ojos se muestran confusos ocasionando que Alex sonría orgulloso una vez más.

\- Quítate la ropa. – prácticamente deletrea con la voz oscurecida, mirando fijamente al rubio que parece no haber vuelto por completo a su cuerpo. – Es mi turno de verte. – aclara, recargándose sobre la pared mientras se acaricia con languidez, tanto su miembro como su torso desnudo. Tan casual y despreocupado que cualquiera pensaría que está en la intimidad de su casa y no en un pasillo del hotel que ha fungido como locación para la serie.

Principalmente porque esa ala está cerrada por la grabación y todos están en un descanso de tres horas, el lugar es prácticamente un oasis desierto.

Scott traga grueso, observándole con la boca abierta antes de cerrarla al segundo siguiente, recomponiéndose lo mejor que puede cuando Alex se acaricia frente a él con una parsimonia que le esta fundiendo las neuronas, y la carne.

Entonces lo hace, empieza a desvestirse sin quitarle la mirada de encima porque no quiere perderse un solo detalle del australiano, de la fuerza en sus brazos, de los tendones de su cuello que se marcan con cada leve movimiento o de sus muslos fuertes apenas cubiertos por el pantalón que le ha ido resbalando poco a poco.

Inicia retirándose la corbata deshecha, halándola suavemente hasta dejarla caer sobre el suelo alfombrado, continuando con los botones de la camisa, desabotonándolos con simpleza y casi sin prisa, más que nada porque no tiene cabeza para algo que no sea enteramente el hombre que descansa contra la pared contraria a la suya, por eso lo hace lento. Reuniendo el raciocinio necesario para continuar con cada leve y ridículo movimiento que conlleve el desvestirse, lentamente la camisa deja ver su pecho y el vello que lo cubre, su piel clara y los risos claros que de ella emergen, develando su abdomen plano y su cintura estrella cubierta por la tela gris del pantalón.

Los ojos de Alex están prendidos en él, no perdiéndose detalle alguno de lo que Scott hace, en la forma en que se deshace de la camisa y la deja en el mismo sitio que la corbata, sus manos fuertes y algo más pequeñas tocándose sin querer, frotando su piel hasta llegar al bendito pantalón, al mismo pantalón que durante las últimas horas le hizo distraerse en sus escenas por la forma en que se pegaba a su trasero, una segunda piel que deseaba arrancar con sus dientes para probar la firmeza que escondían con recelo, y que al mismo tiempo exacerbaban de una forma bastante obscena, volviéndolo loco cuando alguien más se quedaba mirando esa parte de la anatomía de Scott, de _su Scott._

Pero ahora mismo no puede pensar más en ello cuando los dedos del rubio han abierto por fin el botón del pantalón, bajándolo un instante después dejándole únicamente con sus bóxers de lunares, porque Scott es así con la ropa que nadie le ve. Y Alex ama eso, porque es un rasgo que ambos comparten. La ropa interior de colores ridículos, que regularmente comparten.

La erección de Scott se marca perfectamente bajo la tela elástica cuando los pantalones acaban en sus tobillos, y el autocontrol de ambos ya está llegando a su límite. En especial el de Scott que aún se resiste a tocarse, control que tiembla peligrosamente cuando retira los bóxers, deshaciéndose del calzado y los calcetines mientras está inclinado, apartando las prendas de sí mismo con el pie cuando vuelve a erguirse, desnudo y necesitado.

Alex jamás ha visto algo como él, tan puramente perfecto y erótico, pero es en especial esa mirada que le da, oscura y llena de deseo y lujuria, y ese algo más que les nace a ambos desde el pecho, el sentimiento que traspasa sólo el sexo que comparten casi a diario.

\- Por favor. – le llama Scott, y su voz es prácticamente un ruego que le eriza la piel, sus labios se ven tan resecos que la necesidad de besarlos y humedecerlos con su lengua es tal que le abruma, y le rompe por fin.

Sabe que ha perdido, que el reto que impuso lo ha perdido, pero no le importa cuando cede por fin, retirándose la ropa que aún cuelga en sus piernas con movimientos desesperados, arrojándola lejos de sí sin importarle en donde termina y acaba contra los labios de Scott, aferrando su cuerpo al suyo, sosteniéndolo de las caderas, devorando su boca y mordiendo sus labios porque la pasión y el deseo han llegado a un nuevo nivel donde le vuelven más animal que hombre.

A Scott no parece importarle en lo más mínimo porque le responde con la misma intensidad, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello aprovechando que Alex se inclina para besarlo, avasallándolo con su fuerza y la necesidad que trasmiten sus manos sobre su piel. Scott empieza a avanzar, pasos cortos y rápidos, en un desenfreno por tener más de su cuerpo, de volverle loco y consumirle de la misma forma en que Alex le consume cada día con tan sólo una mirada a una sonrisa. Cuando se da cuenta Alex suelta un quejido leve, apenas y un sonido que muere entre sus labios cuando su espalda choca contra la pared, entonces coloca sus manos sobre la pared para sostenerse, para acorralarlo y que no escape, cosa que sabe no hará.

\- ¡Tócame, tócame, tócame…! – pide desesperado, con las manos firmemente asentadas contra la pared, restregándose contra el cuerpo de Alex porque quiere aliviar el dolor en cuerpo


End file.
